


Helpless

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gang Rape, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith could hear everything his friend was saying to him, but none of it really registered. The only thing that he could really hear, was a voice taunting him. Echoing in the very darkest parts of his mind.'You are nothing.'





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> please heed the warnings in the tags

Keith growled in frustration at the chains binding his limbs. 

He had been overpowered, and knocked unconscious during a battle on the upper command ship. Next thing he knew, he was in central command. 

When he woke up, he was stripped of all his clothing, and chained to a wall of steel, as far as he could tell. No way of breaking out. 

There were countless soldiers in the room with him, staring and laughing at the struggling man. It seemed that there was nothing better for them to do. 

"What the hell do you want with me!?"

Keith grunted with the effort of trying to pull at his chains. He froze as a soldier slowly approached him, with a dangerous look on his face. 

He gripped Keith's chin fiercely, and let a big grin consume his face, like Keith was a present that he was eager to unwrap. 

"You took everything from us. Our friends, our homes, our way of life. All in the name of 'good'. Well guess what, paladin? You're going to get exactly what you deserve today."

Keith made a surprised noise as the guards in the cell all close in on him, each grabbing at the confused man, seemingly trying to keep him even more restrained. 

Then he heard deep, echoing footsteps just outside his cell. The guards started to laugh maniacally at Keith's terror, and began to grope at his genitals. 

Suddenly, Keith supposed he knew what the Galra had planned for him. 

The door finally opened, revealing the person that Keith was least eager to see. 

Zarkon. 

\----

"Stop! Get the fuck away from me!"

Keith squirmed and cried out in fear as the leader of the Galra empire approached him. His legs were spread so far by the soldiers holding him down, he was sure he had torn a muscle. 

Keith thrashed wildly as Zarkon released his member from its confining fabric. If he attempted to put that inside of him, Keith had no doubt that he would actually die. 

"Sire, would you like us to prepare him for you?"

The emperor tilted his head in contemplation. "Why not. Loosen him up a bit with your cocks. He will be too tight to take me the way he is."

Keith screamed so hard that it felt like a match had been lit inside his lungs. There was no controlling this. The men surrounding him would keep treating him like an object, speak of him so vulgarly, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. 

So much he didn't understand. Like how, for some reason, being in the presence of an aroused galra caused him to lubricate, and his dick to harden. His body, in more words or less, had utterly betrayed him. 

"No!" Keith shouted as the first guard lined up his erection to his entrance. No matter how much he struggled, he was helpless against these men. 

Keith screamed as the soldier thrust into him, giving him no time to adjust, setting a painful, punishing pace. 

He continued his protests, despite the cock plunging into him, in desperate hope that, maybe, he would be saved. 

But no one came. 

The Galra pummeled into Keith, showing no mercy to the weeping man, fucking himself into him, groaning with pleasure all the way through. 

"Fuck, he's so damn tight. And so wet too..."

His body jerked with each thrust, and Keith finally closed his eyes, hoping to go somewhere else. 

He was torn from his fantasy by the gut wrenching sensation of being filled with a hot liquid. Keith gasped for breath and turned his head to the side in shame. 

"Oh..." Zarkon stepped forward, with mock sympathy in his tone. "You poor thing. You didn't think you were done yet, did you?"

Keith began to panic as another man approached his shaking body, and grasped onto his hips, flipping him over. 

"Ha, what a view. Look at that hole. Fucking slut."

He let out another miserable wail as he was penetrated again. 

And again. 

And again. 

Until Keith lost hope that he would ever be safe again. 

Finally, when Keith was so sure that it was over, a pair of hands placed themselves on his bruised hips. Larger, calloused hands. 

He whimpered in fear, and clenched his eyes shut in anticipation. 

He heard a dark chuckle from behind him. "Oh, no, paladin. I want to see the pain on your face as I take you."

Keith limply complied, allowing himself to be pushed and contorted like a rag doll. 

"Look at you." Zarkon muttered in disgust. He dug his claws into Keith's thighs and pushed them so keith was bearing his bruised and bloody thighs to his audience. 

"Pathetic. Disgusting. Do you understand?"

Zarkon pressed his lips to Keith's ear. His hot, wretched breath seething into his skin. 

"You. Are. Nothing."

Without further ado, he forced himself into Keith. 

And, finally, mercy graced Keith's senses as he was allowed the peace of falling into terror filled unconsciousness. 

\-----

Ice seeped into his bones, chilling him to the very core. 

He was paralyzed through and through, deprived of any sensory details. 

However, bit by bit, consciousness trickled its way into Keith brain, slowly waking him up. 

Glass shattered gracefully around his body, and Keith gasped for air as he tumbled out of the healing pod. 

He grasped onto the wall for support, due to the length of time in the chamber, Keith was quite unstable. 

When he finally looked up, all he could see at first were blurred images. He could faintly hear someone trying to talk to him, but his ears couldn't register it. 

Eventually, the grogginess faded away, and Keith could see his entire team standing in front of him. 

But he couldn't bear to look them in the eye. 

"Keith."

He didn't look up as someone cautiously approached him, though he became more vigilant. 

"Hey... how are you doing, buddy?"

From the voice, he could passively tell that the person attempting to communicate with him was shiro, but in all honesty, that was the last person Keith wanted to see. He didn't think he'd have the nerve to ever face him again. 

"Look..." Shiro sighed and bit his lip. The pity and overwhelming sorrow he felt for his friend was evident by the look on his face. "You're gonna get through this, okay? I promise."

He carefully placed a hand on Keith's shoulder. "You're strong. You've gone through hell and back, and you'll get through this too. I swear to you. You. Are. Strong."

Keith could hear everything his friend was saying to him, but none of it really registered. The only thing that he could really hear, was a voice taunting him. Echoing in the very darkest parts of his mind. 

'You are nothing.'

**Author's Note:**

> this was a vent for me that's why it's anonymous. I want people to see it but I don't want it to be traced to me?... so yeah. I'm not trying to glorify this shit. It's a really horrible feeling.


End file.
